1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly to a flat panel display device that is adaptive for preventing a brightness inversion phenomenon generated when the data modulated before are re-modulated in a multi-modulation method where data are modulated several times, and a data multi-modulation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and the like, and most of them are put to practical use and sold at a market.
There have been proposed methods of modulating digital video data and driving the flat panel display panel on the basis of the modulated digital video data in order to improve a response speed in the flat panel display device or to improve brightness and contrast in a motion picture.
In order to realize data modulation methods, a drive circuit of the flat panel display device includes circuits for realizing not less than one of the data modulation methods. In case of applying the data modulation methods of various purposes together, if a first data modulation is performed with a certain object value before a second data modulation method where data are modulated with an object value designed by taking the unmodulated original video data as source data, the source data are changed upon the second data modulation, thus the data can be change with a different value from the object value of when being designed. In this case, if the flat panel display panel is driven on the basis of the digital video data modulated by the second data modulation, then brightness inversion might be shown unexpectedly.